


Videos To Film - Fucking Machine

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Lester, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Phil's got a video to film and Dan gets a little needy.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 16





	Videos To Film - Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in ages it feels like? I'll try to write more! I hope you enjoy!

Phil was in his bedroom, filming a video. Dan was sat on the couch in his sofa crease, scrolling through the ‘phan smut’ Tumblr tag. He wasn’t in the mood to read so he was simply scrolling through the amazing art, pretending his dick wasn’t getting hard within his pyjama pants.

Phil wouldn’t be happy if he was interrupted but… well… Dan needed something. He didn’t dare touch himself without Phil’s permission but he wouldn’t last if he continued to sit here and look at the incredibly kinky art that people had made.

Making his decision, he slid the sticker-covered laptop (it was Phil’s) onto the couch and stood, stretching his arms above his head. Knocking lightly, Dan opened the door to see Phil looking back at him expectantly.

“Um, Daddy, I got hard,” he said, only now embarrassed by the situation. The red dot on the camera meant it was recording and while Phil would cut it out, it was still embarrassing to know his boyfriend would have it on camera.

“Well, I’m filming, Love. You’ll have to wait ‘till I’m done,” Phil said simply, gesturing to the camera as he spoke.

“I tried but I can’t wait anymore. Daddy, I need you,” Dan whined.

Sighing, Phil turned the camera off and walked over to Dan. “What have I said about interrupting Daddy when he’s working?”

“Not to do it. I’m sorry Daddy, I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“It’s okay. I guess I did tell you to come to me if you ever get hard. I’ve still got a video to film, though. Go get on your bed, naked, on your hands and knees. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

Dan nodded, dick twitching at the thought of what could happen, and made his way quickly to the other bedroom, stripping his clothes and climbing onto the bed.

There were sounds of struggle coming from the other room and Dan’s heart raced at the thought of what Phil could be doing. His dick squirted a load of precome onto the black checkered bed sheets as he saw Phil dragging a fucking machine. He placed the machine on the drawers at the end of his bed and exited the room again.

When he returned this time, he had ropes with cuffs in his hands and Dan readily accepted the soft, fake-leather straps as they buckled around his wrists and ankles. Once he was tied to the bed, Phil began adjusting the machine.

“Now, you’re going to stay here and take this until I’ve finished my video. You’ll need to be quiet so the camera won’t pick up your whorey moans. Can you do that for me, Love?” Dan nodded and felt the dildo press against his hole.

“Phil, wait. I haven’t been stretched.”

“What did you call me?” Phil snapped, ignoring the rest of Dan’s sentence.

“Sorry, Daddy. I haven’t been stretched.”

“That’s better. This dildo is lubed well. Besides, we had sex just last night. I highly doubt you’d need stretching already. Now, what’s the safe word?”

“Lemon,” Dan said, hearing Phil switch on the toy. It slid oh so slowly into him before sliding all the way back out.

“Good boy,” Phil praised, rubbing Dan’s lower back.

“Daddy, please could you make it deeper?” Dan asked.

“Of course,” came the unexpected reply. Phil adjusted the dildo and tightened the rope so when the dildo was as far out as it could get, the tip of the realistic dick was still inside Dan’s ass.

“Okay, I’ve got to go film my video now. Remember to be quiet. We wouldn’t want the entire internet knowing how slutty you are, would we?” Dan shook his head, clenching around the dildo as Phil placed a baby monitor on the bedside table and walked out.

The machine must have been on the lowest setting because it moved in and out so slowly. Dan moved his hips in time with the thrusts and moaned loudly as the toy hit his prostate.

“Daniel! Be quiet!”

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Dan said in reply, knowing Phil could hear him through the monitor and that he’d only get in more trouble if he yelled back.

A few minutes of the slow thrusts later, Dan was crying. The movement was too slow and Dan would never be able to come from it. In a split second, the toy, which was in the process of moving into his body, pounded into his prostate and instantly pulled back, only to return a split second later.

Dan moaned as his prostate was attacked at a now much faster pace. Under his breath, he started subconsciously murmuring, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”

“Dan I swear to god if you don’t shut up right this damn second you won’t be coming for a week!” Phil said sternly after barging into Dan’s room. “I swear the people on the street would be able to hear you. You’re so damn loud.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I couldn’t help it. You changed the setting so quickly.”

“Well, I forgot to change it before, but that’s beside the point entirely. Now, I suggest you stay quiet if you want to come at all this week,” Phil said, crossing his arms and walking from the room. Dan only whimpered into the pillow as his prostate was repeatedly hit.

Dan came the second after Phil closed the door behind him. His body shook as his orgasm ripped through him and the dildo helped him through it. Seconds later, though, the toy became too much. He tried to angle his hips away from it but Phil was excellent at rope tying and Dan quickly realised he wasn’t going anywhere.

His second and third orgasm washed over him as he waited for Phil to return. He could see the pool of cum on his sheet below and did not look forward to cleaning that up, or inevitably collapsing into it once he was free from restraints.

The dildo had changed speeds multiple times by now. Currently, it was at a slower setting, Dan guessed what was probably around a three.

There was a knock at his door and Phil appeared. “How are you going?” he asked kindly.

“Too-too much, Daddy please, it’s too much,” Dan whined, twisting his hips and squealing as the toy his abused prostate.

“Aww, baby,” Phil said, moving behind Dan and out of sight. The toy sped up rather than slowed down.

“No, no Daddy, please no.”

“Come on, one more time. You’re already hard. I don’t want to be responsible for my baby having blue balls. I’ll help you out, don’t worry,” Phil said, setting the toy on its third-highest setting and grabbing Dan’s swollen and crimson-coloured cock.

He tried to jerk into Phil’s hand but the dildo fucking him kept him in place.

“Daddy, gonna come. Please, let me come, Daddy?”

“Of course,” Phil answered, collecting some of Dan’s cum and using it as lube.

Dan came seconds later, his prostate repeatedly hit and Phil’s thumb swiping over his tip.

Phil quickly let go and turned off the machine, pulling it out of Dan. As soon as the ropes were untied, Dan’s body collapsed, landing directly in his pool of cum.

Dan lay still, puffing hard as Phil untied all the restraints and threw them on the floor.

“Roll over baby,” Phil ordered quietly. He complied and Phil used a baby wipe to clean off his cum covered stomach. “How was that, love?”

“I’ll never interrupt you again, I’m sorry. Can we have a bath please, Daddy?”

“Of course. And you can call me Phil now if you’d like,” Phil said, heading for the bathroom to turn on the tap.

“Daddy suits you better,” Dan mumbled, still delirious in his post-orgasm haze.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think?


End file.
